robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by ManUCrazy. New Facts for Consideration *...that despite finishing runner-up in the first Dutch series, Lizzard lost 3 times during the same competition, which is more than any other finalist in the history of the show? *...that Tornado is the only UK Champion to defeat the previous champion en-route to winning the title? *...that in Behemoth's first four UK Championships, the robot who defeated it lost its next fight? *...that apart from Bigger Brother, Team Cold Fusion faced every UK Grand Champion and Runner-up of the first six series? *...that no Scottish Robot has ever been seeded, making it the only country in the British Isles to not ever have a seeded robot? *...that in Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat B, all three robots to fall into the pit in Round 1 progressed to Round 2? *...that in Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat F, Shunt appeared in all seven battles, and Bash and Killalot were the only other two to appear? *...that Thermidor 2 reached the series semi-finals whenever Philippa Forrester wasn't the pit reporter, whilst Team Big Brother made the Semi-Finals only when she was? *...that Henry had a team member named Tom, and Major Tom had a team member named Henry, and both machines lost to 101 in Series 4? *...that when Shunt destroyed Major Tom's head, the pieces flew Out of the Arena, but when Tsunami threw Major Tom out, the head was knocked off beforehand and remained inside the arena? *...that only three robots with Overhead Weapons made to a Grand Final (Bodyhammer, Killertron and Terrorhurtz), but Bodyhammer did not use that overhead weapon? *...that Killertron was the first robot to push another robot into the Pit of Oblivion? *...that the half of the sixty Out of the Arena flips took place in Series 7 alone? *...that in five UK championships and two Extreme series, Firestorm has only needed to use its flipper as a srimech twice? *...that the heat final of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat A was the only time that both seeds made the heat final, and both had dominated their second round matches against an axe-wielding robot to get there? *...that Brutus Maximus and Lethal Swan were the only non-#1 seeds who were in Heat A twice? *...that PulverizeR, Tornado, Razer, and the middleweight Typhoon are the only robots to defeat both a clusterbot and a walkerbot? *...that in all of Aggrobot's 1-on-1 matches, four out of five times it faced a robot with only five letters in its name? *...that Rocky-Bot-Boa was the only Extreme Warriors Grand Finalist that won a side competition? *...that technically, both versions of Mace lost to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that all of Bulldog Breed's losses when it featured a flipper were to a grand finalist? *...that of the 24 All-Star robots, only Kat 3 came from a team that had never made the Semi-Finals of a World or UK Championship? *...that the finalists of Heat B of Series 7 lost to the champion and runner-up teams of Series 5 in their only other appearance? *...that every seed in Series 6 made at least the heat final, the only time this ever happened? *...that all of the battles in Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Semi-Final 1 went to the judges, bar Chaos 2's? *...that five of the six battles in Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Semi-Final 1 were immobilisations by flipping, and the one judges decision went in favour of Firestorm, who had spent the entire match attempting to do the same? *...that Panzer Mk's name in Battlebots was Wrath, which is similar to the name of Extreme 1 UK robot, Panzer Wraith? *...that in Heat B of Series 7, four robots in the same heat would go on to be very successful Roaming Robots competitors (Kan Opener, Barbaric Response, Big Nipper and Terrorhurtz), but only one of them got past Round 1? *...that over the four series it competed in, Mortis cost around £100,000 to build and upgrade? *...that Extreme Series 1 of Robot Wars was the first series to feature the new title sequence? *...that none of the US Series of Robot Wars featured an out of the arena flip by a flipper? *...that despite being a loanerbot, Tut Tut never lost a battle and won two titles? *...that Razer, Nemesis and Corporal Punishment were the only robots to come first in both the Gauntlet and Trial but never get past the arena semi-final? *...that every battle in The First World Championship was won by an English robot or the robot representing the country closest to England? *...that Razer got its name from West Ham footballer Neil "Razor" Ruddock? *...that four of the six teams from Heat B of Series 1 reached the semi-finals of the following wars? *...that German robot Not Perfect was sold and converted into UK robot Constrictor, and that both of these robots lost to Tsunami in the second round of their respective national championships? *...that Tut Tut and Humdrum were the only loanerbots that competed in more than one tournament of any one series to use them (in this case, Extreme Warriors: Season 1)? *...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for the Plunderbird machines? *...that no featherweight champion ever returned to defend its title? *...that in Heat H of Series 2, Cassius, Groundhog and Sting all weighed the same at 79.3kg? *...that Roadblock and Tornado are the only third place finishers that did not lose to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that during their Tag Team Terror competition, both of the teams Comengetorix and Spawn Again faced had substitutes? *...that three of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s four first round losses were battles that included Sumpthing? *...that all four robots from Heat G of Series 4 that returned for the next wars lost in the first round of Series 5? *...that the only two seeds that failed to pass Round 1 in Series 7- Ming and Terrorhurtz - had previously met in Round 1 of Series 5, and were the only two seeds in Series 7 never to flip another robot out of the arena and/or be flipped out itself? *...that the first 3 matches of the Extreme 2 Challenge Belt tournament saw an OotA, and the final 3 matches saw the loser pitted? *...that in both of Bigger Brother's failed attempts at reaching the semi-finals, it lost in the second round of its heat to another flipper? *...that both of Henry's losses saw it knocked out instantly by the first offensive blow from the eventual heat winner? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content